la primera fecha
by Juliex11
Summary: es un fic divertido ( eso espero pero dudo mucho ), tart ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia pudding y la ha invitado a salir y las mew mew tiene una ' pequeña charla ' con taruto , lo se el esumen es una mierda ( como el de todas mis histoiras ) pero R&R por favor


**primera fecha **

Los cuatro miembros más antiguos de Tokyo Mew Mew no podría haber sido más feliz cuando el miembro más joven, Pudding Fong, anunció que tenía una cita con Taruto Ikisatashi, uno de los extranjeros que habían luchado previamente que eventualmente se convirtieron en amigos con. sabian pudding le había gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que estaba contento de que tart habia aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella y la invitara a salir

sin embargo ellos no lo hiban a dejar tan facil (A/N: creo que saben hacia donde va esto , o no ?)

Así, cuando el día de la fecha llegó, Tarta llegó al Café Mew Mew unos minutos antes de la hora de cierre. Los mayores Mews todos sonrieron educadamente y era amable mientras charlaban con el muchacho extranjero. Entonces Pudding fue a cambiarse, y las niñas se convirtió en no-absurdo.

" tart " dijo mint " podrias venir un momento ?"

Tarta asintió, un poco confundido. Se acercó a las cuatro niñas, y luego observó con horror cómo empezaron a rodearlo, Ichigo de pie directamente delante de él.

" mira enano " dijo ichigo , sonriendo de una manera demasiado dulce casi aterradora y sujeto la barbilla de taruto y le dijo " le rompes el corazón a pudding y nos encargaremos que ada uno de tus huesos queden hechos polvos , entendido?"

Normalmente, Tarta habría discutido con Ichigo para llamar el enano , pero él era repentinamente más miedo de estas niñas en sus uniformes Cafetería cursis de lo que nunca fue de ellos con sus uniformes Mew Mew.

" si ichigo " dijo taruto intentando que su voz no lo traicione (A/N: me refiero a que no se note lo nervioso que estaba ) y la sonrisa de ichigo se volvio dulce y alegre de nuevo (A/N: esta vez normal )

" bueno dicho esto , divertirse " dijo ichigo alborotando el cabello de taruto bueno,

" pero no demasiado divertido " dijo zakuro " y si descubrimos que has ido as allá de eso , vamos a decir que no vamos a romper los huesos. Sin embargo, usted será menos una parte muy importante en el cuerpo masculino ". y la cara de taruto parecio casí no tener mas sangre en el cuerpo y luego reacciono

" yo no soy ese tipo de persona " dijo taruto

" bueno " dijo lechuga dejando a taruto y tambien dejando al pobre muy confundido y en ese momento llega pudding con unos jeans ajustados , una camisa sin mangas amarilla con unos detalles de flores blancas , zapatillas amarillas con blanco , y el pelo suelto

"te ves hermosa " dijo taruto

"gracias " dijo pudding " taru-taru nos vamos ?"

" claro " dijo taruto Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Tarta miró brevemente por encima del hombro y vio a los cuatro Mews pie juntos, sus colgantes en la mano y sonríe ligeramente malos. Tarta tragó saliva y rápidamente sacó Pudding fuera del edificio.

"Fue ... demasiado?" Preguntó Lechuga, poniendo su colgante en el bolsillo.

"No", fue la respuesta de sus compañeros de equipo.

**con los enamorados : ** taruto y pudding iban llegando al parque de diversiones

" que te han dicho mis onee-chan ?" pregunto pudding

" creeme no quieres saber " dijo simplemente taruto " bueno a que juego quieres ir primero ?" pegunto el y se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron juntos y luego a pudding se le ocurrio

" taru-taru vamos a la cabina de fotos " dijo pudding y tomo de la mano a taruto y lo arastro a la cabina de fotos y depocito una moneda y pulso un botón (A/N: no me acuerdo como se llama ese maldito botón )

" tau-tau pone una cara chistosa " dijo pudding y ambos sacaron la lengua (A/N: ya saben como cuando le sacamos la lengua a tu hermano, primo o a tu amigo cuando te molesta ) y siguieron sacandose fotos y luego salieron de la cabina y se fueron a comprar un algodon de azúcar y unos minutos mas tarde de esta hablando, riendo , decidieron mirar el cielo y vieron una estella fugaz y sus caritas se acecaron y su labios se tocaron en un suave y dulce beso y luego de unos minutos se separaon para ecupera el aire y sus rostros rojos

" te amo tau-taru " dijo pudding

" yo mas pudding " dijo taruto (A/N: buaj ni yo sabia que tenia este lado tan cusi ) " y eso significa que ya somos novios ?"

" si taru-taru " dijo pudding

" bueno ahora que ?" pegunto taruto

" vamos a avisarles a las chicas para que no te quieran mata luego " dijo pudding riendo

" tus ' onee-chan ' me dan miedo " dijo taruto

" ven vamos " dijo pudding dandole un beso a taruto en los labios otra vez

**en la cafeteria: **las chicas vieron que pudding y taruto llegaron tomados de las manos y soniendo y las chicas fueron a esperarlos a la puerta

" bueno como lo pasaron ?" pregunto zakuro

" muy bien " dijo pudding feliz " mira las fotos que nos sacamos taru-taru y yo " entegandole a las chicas las 30 fotos diferentes

" se ven adorable " dijo ichigo " tauto dile a kisshu que mañana cuando lo vea lo voy a matar "

" si ichigo " dijo taruto

" bueno me alegro que la han pasado bien " dijo ichigo " bueno os dejamos solos , con las chicas tenemos que terminar de limpiar " y ichigo arrasto a las chicas paa entrar a la cafeteria (A/N: estaban fuea de la cafeteria )

" buenas noches taru-taru " dijo pudding

" buenas noches mi cielo " dijo taruto dandole un beso a pudding

**july: bueno que les parecio el one-shot , lo se esto es una mierda pero no soy buena con los one-shot **

**taruto: por fin haces un one-shot que no sea kishigo , al fin puddito , te quiero * abraza a juliett***

**july: * intenta que taruto la suelte * ya taruto suéltame **

**taruto: * aún abrazando a juliett * reviews por favor amigos **


End file.
